Gohan's Alternate Life
by taking it easy
Summary: A different season seven where Gohan took credit for defeating Cell, and an original character joins the picture, along with his little sister.
1. Cell is Gone! Let Gohan be Famous!

PROLOGUE!

Our favorite half-saiyan's big brother had just killed Cell, the evil green monster guy, with the ultimate kamehameha wave and the Z-Fighters were about to head up to the lookout.

"…Compared to Gohan's injuries, these are nothing but scrapes." Yamcha the Bandit said.

"Alright, then I will carry Trunks and follow you, just to be safe. See you there." The three eyed warrior known as Tein replied with a nod, then, he went to pick up the half saiyan from the future.

"Great, and uh… I'll just grab 18…" Goku's long time friend, Krillin, said, sneaking away.

"What?" Vegeta, spiky hair and all, asked. But since it isn't important to the story, and you know how it went, I will focus on Gohan's conversation with Yamcha.

"Yamcha?" The eleven year old asked in an exhausted voice.

"Yeah? What is it, Buddy?" The former Titan Superstar asked.

"There are a few humans over there…take me to them, please…I want to let them know that Cell is gone for good now…" The boy stated.

"Um…Sure…" Bulma's Ex then flew off to the humans.

He landed right beside them, much to the reporter's surprise.

Gohan spoke, "Hey, guys..."

"W-W-Who are y-you?" The reporter asked.

"I'm Gohan…" The courageous little boy said, "…And I just wanted to let you know that Cell…will not be coming back this time…"

"D-Do you k-k-know what h-happened to h-him?" The reporter replied.

Gohan smiled, as did Yamcha, "Oh, not much…I just disintigrated him…" Gohan said, Yamcha chuckled.

"Yeah, not much at all…" Yamcha added, rolling his eyes, "An eleven year old boy just defeated a big, green, monsterous android. Not to mention he had one arm immobilized, so you literally beat him _single handedly_. Nope, not much. Gee, you sure are modest, Kid…"

"Hey, some of the epuipment in the van is still working!" The camera boy yelled.

"What? Really? Great!" The reporter said, exited. He then turned to Yamcha, "Is this true, this boy, Gohan was your name?" Gohan nodded, "Gohan here beat Cell, This is huge!"

The whole time, Hercule just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Attention, World, sorry for the break in communication, but we have spectacular news! Cell has been defeated!" Upon hearing this, everyone around the world cheered, "But wait! Not only that, but Hercule is not the one that did it! Rather, it was this boy! Gohan!" Gohan smiled and waved (with his good arm, he hasn't been healed.), now, the other Z Fighters were coming over to see what the screaming was for. "Well, we are about to run out of power, so tune in next time, where we will try to get an exclusive inter view with the savior-" Then the screen went blank.

After some scheduling, planning, and thanking, the Z Fighters were off to the lookout. Once there, Dende healed everyone.

"…I mean, I'm really sorry about your father, Gohan." The mini picollo clone called Dende said, his face full of sympathy for his friend, as did the other three conscious Z Fighters.

Gohan stood and looked to the sky, "Don't be sad, he's not." He said, smiling. "He told me himself, when I talked to him."

Everyone exchanged glances before looking back to the boy who just lost his father. Gohan elaborated, "I felt his energy all around me, and I swear for a moment, I could have touched him! He was right there with me, by my side, giving me advice and rooting me on. That's how I was able to beat Cell. My dad helped me."

Picollo smiled, only slightly, but still, "Well, Gohan, whatever it was, you made us all proud." He placed a hand on Gohan's head. "You sure have gotten strong, Kid."

_And the rest goes on just like in the series, so nothing to write out…_

_Anyway, Next time, on Dragon Ball Z, Gohan is seven years older, and his mother decides to send him to school. How will he handle being a celebrity at school? Find out, next time, on Dragon Ball Z._

_[Insert Ending theme here… I would prefer one of the actual ending themes for the series, as I like both of them, but it's your choice.]_


	2. New Kids! Orange Star High Welcomes You!

Chapter 1

_Gohan is going to school, how will he handle being a celebrity at school? Find out, today, on Dragon Ball Z._

The sun slowly sneaked it's way up into the sky, the birds chirped, the trees swayed gently in the breeze, and all the little animals played out in the field. It was an all around peaceful day at the cozy little house Goku built about fourteen years ago. (Thought this would have lots of noise, like all those other stories? I try to be different…)

The sunlight entered the room, gently waking the fourteen year old Son boy and his little three year old brother, Goten. Chichi then came up and quietly told them to get up for breakfast. (…Like I said, different.) All was peaceful in there little home, until the two half saiyan boys started eating, but that was routine.

Gohan got up, got dressed, ate, the flew to school on Nimbus.

When he arrived in Gohan City, he smiled, it was nice to be appreciated, but he could do without the hassle. Atleast no body knew where he lived. He heard gunfire, then decided to fly down and check it out. He landed to see that some guys were robbing a bank. From what he could sense, three men were outside, guarding the doors and get away vehicle, two were inside threatening the police with hostages, and one was collecting the money.

He smirked, then phased out. A second later, he reappeared, and dropped all the guns in front of the police officers, and piled the bodies by the guns. The policemen looked at him, then the men, then him again.

"Who are you?" They asked. Gohan smirked again.

"You mean me?" He said, "Why, I am just little okd Gohan."

The police looked at him, shocked to say the least. "T-The Gohan, from the Cell games?"

Gohan nodded. "Yep, that's me, and I am happy to help." He smiled then flew away.

As he did, a girl with blue eyes and black hair came up to the chief, "Why did call me here if you already took them out? Now I am Going to be late!" She yelled angrily.

"Oh, Videl, you should have been here!" Chief Fuzen (Japanese for 'Incompetent') replied, "That Gohan boy from the Cell games was here!"

"What? Really?" Videl asked, getting exited, anger forgotten. She never said it aloud, but she had a crush on the boy. "Are you sure it was him?"

"Yes, and also, he must go to your school because he-" That was all Videl heard because she then threw her capsule and flew top speed to school, but not because she was late.

"Okay, class, we have two new students today. One made perfect scores on the entry exam, while the other made a ninety seven percent, these are the two highest scores to be made in over ten years." Miss Naikei ('boring.') said, "Come on in boys." Two boys, Gohan (His hair when he was eleven, because I like it that way better.)who was wearing blue jeans and a white long sleeve shirt, and another boy with light brown hair, he was wearing a green tunic- like shirt that came down halfway down his thigh. The sleeves were bright brown There were a few holes in it, but not very big ones. He was also wearing jeans but there was a hole in one knee, and a patch on the other. "Well, introduce yourselves. Tell us something about you."

"My name is Sabarashi Tenshi ('Awesome Angel' I just love to make up names.), and I like animals, playing with my little sister, and fishing." Tenshi said cheerily.

"Okay, my name is Son Gohan," (Guess who said that.), "And I like to go swimming, playing with my little brother, and training with my friends." The class gasped they knew who he was, he was the most famous person ever.

"Okay, now, you may sit where ever you would like." Miss Naikei told them, years of doing this has taught her to hold in exitement.

The two boys looked around the room, only two seats left…

"Well, where do you want to sit, Gohan?" Tenshi asked.

"Hey! Gohan! Up here, Cutie! You can sit by me!" A certain, probably insane, bubbly blonde said. Her hair was short and she was wearing denim shorts and a tank-top. "Hi, my name's Erasa, and this is Videl." Erasa said as Gohan sat down between them.

Meanwhile, Tenshi sat down by a nice, pretty brunette with green eyes, two rows back from the half human hybrid.

About twenty minutes into class, Videl was staring (not glaring.) at Gohan, Erasa was gossiping about not-even-Dende-knows-what, Gohan was staring at the board, looking bored, and Tenshi was fast asleep while the girl he was sitting by was trying to wake him up.

In a few hours, lunch came, and while the girl pushed Tenshi out of the desk to wake him up, the rest of the students swarmed Gohan. He had to fly to escape.

Videl and Erasa then somehow managed to get Gohan to eat with them, and suffice to say, they were surprised to watch him eat.

"How do you eat ten times your body weight and not get fat?" Erasa asked.

"Fast metabolism." Gohan answered simply.

"Hey, mind if we ate with you?" The brown haired girl asked. Behind her stood Tenshi.

"Eat with _two_ cute boys? Sure!" (Sure as heck wasn't Videl or Gohan that said that…)

The so far unnamed girl (Unless you have figured out who it is.) Smiled and sat down with them, Tenshi then plopped down as well and let out a small yawn. Then, he smiled.

"Hi." He said sleepily, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Gohan."

"Nice to meet you, too. Tenshi, right?" The Cell Slayer asked.

"Yep."

"So, Gohan, do you have a girlfriend?" Erasa asked suddenly, "As famous as you are, you just cannot be single."

Videl gave Erasa a quick death glare as Gohan answered, "Uh, no… Mom forces to focus on my studies. I can't have a girlfriend." Erasa pouted and Videl looked crestfallen (did I use that word right?).

"But you're mom, didn't she teach all this kind of stuff when you were little?" The girl asked (I'm running out of descriptions… but don't want to make the revelation yet.).

"Um…yes…How did you know that?" Gohan answered, genuinely confused.

"Something tells me you don't quite remember me." The brunette stated, "But you did save me from falling in a river one time."

"Um…Really?" Gohan asked, looking thoughtful, "Because I have saved a lot of people…Let's see… how many girls have I saved on Earth… There was one…" Realization struck, "LIME?"

"Haha, you remember me-" Lime started, but she was cut off by beeping, beeping that we all know far too well…

"What is it Chief?" Videl asked her watch. Gohan listened in, ready to help, "Tour bus…hijackers…east side of town…old people…got it, be right there." But by the time she could throw out her capsule, Gohan scooped her up and flew, top speed. Videl blushed at the certain way he was carrying her.

In seconds, they arrived at the bus. They took care of the criminals, but that's not important, what's important is what happened at the school during their absence…

_What happened at school while our two crime fighters were away? Find out, Next time, on Dragon Ball Z…_

_P.S.: Videl's dad never took credit, so it would make since that Videl would act differently right? Right. That's why Videl will (Not 'Might') be out of character. Plus, her original personality would screw my plot up big time…. And I was barely able to think it up._


	3. Tenshi's Past! Let's Hear It!

_Chapter 2_

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z, Gohan and Videl left school to fight crime, what went on while they were gone? Find out, today, on Dragon Ball Z…_

"So, you have a little sister? What's she like?" Erasa, the ditzy blonde Queen of Gossip at Orange Star High, asked, for once, she had gotten bored of gossip.

"Oh, Muzai ('Innocence' =P)? She has good intentions, but everything she does seems to turn out wrong… A good kind of wrong, though, because it always ends up better than planned. Akuma ('Devil' yep, I love name making.), however, is torture…" Tenshi replied.

"Who's Akuma? Your older sister?" The girl called Lime (Had to…) asked, she hadn't been able to figure out much more than his home right outside of town, him falling asleep during class and all.

"No, _he, _is my adoptive brother." Tenshi chuckled.

"Oh…whoops…" Lime said, her face turning the most subtle shade of red.

"Adoptive brother? Did you adopt him, or are you adopted?" Erasa asked, then realization hit her, "Ooh! Is he cute? How old is he? Does he like blondes?"

"I am adopted…Dad, died four years ago, and Mom died seven years ago…during child birth" Tenshi answered, looking quite sad, "I was left to take care of my three year old sister when dad died… Ihito ('Nice man'… Do I need to do these?) adopted us two years later, in fact, in a couple of months, the annaversery for our adoption will be here. As for Akuma, he is a year younger than me."

"Oh, that's so sad… I know what it's like to lose your parents… Mine died in a Cell attack… My grandpa took care of me." Lime replied, a look of sympathy on her face, "Say, what happened to your grandparents?"

Tenshi's face took on an even more pathetic look, "They were in East City when it blew up, almost thirteen years ago…"

"Oh, you poor thing!" Erasa cried, deciding Tenshi needed a hug. Tenshi, however, decided to get up before that plan could be carried out, and left with teary eyes.

"It's almost time for class…we should go…" He said, his voice weak as memories of how he had to grow up fast to make sure his little sister would survive. Erasa pouted for a second, but then she and Lime followed him and went to Algebra.

"Hello, class, Mrs. Keisan ('Math' haha…) is out today, so I will be your substitute. You can call me Mr. Hanenzan ('Anti-Math' I am loving this!)." The Bald man said, "Now, listen up, today we are going to talk about…" As the voice went on, the student's zoned out.

Tenshi's head jerked up from the soon to be nap upon hearing his name, "Um… What?"

Lime sighed, "I asked if you could tell me more about your adoptive family."

"Oh…Sure, I guess," The dirty blonde (Make sure your mind is not in the gutter for that description…remember, K+ rated…) boy answered, lifting his head from its position in his hands. "Like what?"

"Well, what's your father like?"

"Oh, he's really nice, and fun, likes to play games. Sometimes, he makes it look like we are his own flesh and blood. He's a little taller than me, no more than an inch, though, and he has bright brown hair with a tinge of grey…" Tenshi relaxed a bit, speaking fondly of his adoptive father, "And he loves to fish, we go out to fish a lot, just me, Muzai and him. We normally go when Akuma is out somewhere, because he doesn't like to fish." He chuckled before continuing, "He went with us one time, but ended up breaking the rod in half out of frustration." Lime chuckled, too.

"What about Muzai?" At that, Tenshi's expression change from one of fondness, to one of love, the kind of love that Gohan gives Goten.

"She is about seven (Ooh, I just got an idea!), she is kind, and her heart's in the right place, but she can get out of hand when she doesn't know what she's doing."

"Hey! You two, pay attention!" The two cringed as Mr. Hanenzan called to them, "What is equal to _x_?"

"Umm…" Lime thought, but couldn't come up with an answer, she was about to blurt something out, when Tenshi glanced at the board.

He replied almost instantly, but not the way you would think, "That equation cannot be solved." He said simply, almost on reflex.

"What do you mean?" The poor, delusional, sucker that got stuck with teaching teenagers asked.

"Two forty-eight minus one twenty-four times two equals zero, and you can't devide by zero (It's true, no matter how hard you try, you can't…well, legally, anyway…)." The boy said without thought.

"What do you mean? Two hundred forty-eight minus one hundred twenty-four equals one hundred twenty four, times two is-"

"PEMDAS." (Are you thinking dirty?) Tenshi interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Hanenzan asked.

"PEMDAS; parantheses, exponent, multiply or divide, add or subtract… The order of operation… Are you the first person they called for a substitute? 124 times 2 is 248, 248 minus 248 is zero…" Tenshi said, a little more sarcastically than he meant to.

Mr. Hanenzan looked at the board, then simply said, "Oh, right… My bad…" and chuckled nervously, which caused the class to create an uproar of laughter.

"So, anyway, where was I? Right, Muzai, she is always getting into trouble and- Hey, Lime? Hello?" Tenshi said, but Lime just sat there and blinked, until…

"How did you outsmart the teacher?"

Tenshi sighed, "Try having parents stuff information into your brains through your ears at the age of six…"

The rest of class went on with Tenshi telling Lime of his studies, which weren't as strict as Gohan's.

Gohan and Videl arrived back at Hell- I mean, High School shortly afterwards, it took longer because Videl got shot and Gohan took her to get a senzu bean before returning to the city named after him.

They arrived just in time for Physical Ed.

_Next time, on Dragon Ball Z, how will Gohan handle P.E., and what will the girls think when they see him in the sleeveless P.E. uniforms? And what about Tenshi, how will he fit into this? Find out, next time, on Dragon Ball Z…_

_P.S.: Sharpener was out sick today, I have a reason for this, though. Don't worry, unless you actually like Sharpener, because he is going to get quite a few insults tomorrow…_

_Furthermore, What is this idea I got mid-Chapter…Well, I will leave that to be a surpise, but think… Muzai is Tenshi __**SEVEN YEAR OLD SISTER**__._


	4. PE Tourney! Let the Games begin!

_Honestly, I can't believe I have these chapters... One per day, too… I hope it lasts…_

_Chapter 3_

_How will Gohan survive P.E.? What surprises does Tenshi have in store? What is for dinner tonight? Find out, today, on Dragon Ball Z…_

"We're back. What did we miss?" The daired haired crime fighter asked her best friend, Erasa.

"Not much. So, how did it go with Gohan?" The possibly insane blonde asked, "You two kissed yet?"

Gohan's ears twitched, "No! Erasa! Shut up!" The blue eyed girl screamed.

"So, is that a 'Yes'?"

"That was a 'No!'"

"Sure, it was…" The blonde replied with a smirk.

"We didn't kiss, now, where are the locker rooms?" The half saiyan prince asked.

"Right over there," Erasa answered, then, once she thought he was out of earshot, she added, "So, how it? I want all of the details!"

Videl scowled, "He was terrible… He just dropped me off to take care of the hostages, while he took care of bad guys…I even got shot!" She pointed to a hole in her shirt, "He took me to some place, then fed me a crazy bean, and I was healed…It was crazy…" She replied.

"NO! THE KISS!" The blonde shouted, not even noticing what she said.

Videl just shook her head at her dull witted companion. She got very tired of this sometimes, "Did you even hear me? I SAID I WAS SHOT! AS IN WITH A BULLET!" It was her turn to shout.

"Yeah, right, how could you be here, and not in a hospital, if you were shot? Sounds to me like your making excuses." The short haired girl replied, "I. Want. To. Know. HOW WAS THE KISS!" Erasa was fuming (Too out of character?).

The conversation continued like that for a while. Only stopp ing when P.E. started, "You are going to tell me later, Videl." The girl named after school suplies whispered.

"We are going to be learning about martial arts this month!" Mr. Heiwa yelled, "To start things off, we will host a tournament to get a good appraisal of your skill." Some students cheered, some didn't, "Come draw lots to see who's where."

As names were called, they came up to draw, but, I am not stupid, you know what happens, they draw paper from a box…Not interesting enough to write out, right? Right.

After lots were drawn, the bracket look like this…

Match 1: Gohan v.s. Pisu

Match 2: Erasa v.s. Lead

Match 3: Lime v.s. Scurvy

Match 4: Angela v.s. Devila

Match 5: Yowamushi v.s. Tsuyokunai

Match 6: Yoi v.s. Itchi

Match 7: Ukog v.s. AtegeV

Match 8: Tenshi v.s. Videl

Needless to say, Gohan dominated, use your imaginations on details.

Erasa versus Lead

Picture Erasan and Lead.

Good. Now picture them fighting like Trunks and Freiza. Erasa as Trunks, Lead as Frieza.

Take away the sword and energy attacks.

You have the match… Yes, Lead was weak…

Lime versus Scurvy

_Goten Point of View_

I was jumping up and down rapidly, "Yeah! It was cool!" I said, "Lime was like 'POW', then Scurvy was all 'BAM SWOOSH BOP' then Lime went in like this! 'HYAAAH' and was like, 'YAAHHHH CHOP GRR' Then she was like 'KA' and 'ME' and 'HA' and 'ME' and then 'HA' and Scurvy went flying ten feet away!" I acted out the fight with myself.

There you have it… Clear as day.

Angela versus Devila

Devila threw a punch, but she broke a nail and cried, then she gave up.

Yowamushi versus Tsuyokunai

Yowa used dynamic punch!

Tsuyo used mega kick!

Yowa and Tsuyo fainted.

TIE!

_Sorry for lack of epicness, but I am trying to get through the weaklings…_

Yoi versus Itchi

Yoi moved his hands around while shouting nonsense, then finally made a hand sign and yelled, "Fire Style: Dragon Flame-" Wait, wrong anime….

"Dark Magic Attack" No…

"Gum Gum Pistol" No…

Ah, here we go…

They punched, and kicked, and bled, until finally, Yoi won.

Ukog versus Ategev

Turtles were launched.

Toy guns were fired.

There was also a monkey…

Punches were thrown and kicks were…kicked…I guess.

Until a bloodied Ukog told his long time friend, Nillirk, to let Ategev live, as opposed to killing him with a sword. Ategev listened to his ipod, and the school was safe, once again…

_Finally…_

Tenshi versus Videl

"Ready?" The crime fighting girl asked.

"Sure!" Tenshi said, smiling.

"Good, because I am not holding back."

Tenshi smirked, "Good, if you did, this would be too easy. I am pretty good, you know."

Tenshi and Videl started fighting. True to his word, Tenshi was quite skilled. Maybe an expert fighter like Gohan could tell that Tenshi wasn't really trying, but nobody in the bleachers seemed to notice. As far as they were concerned, the fight was good, exciting, and long.

"Fifteen minutes of non-stop action!" the the teacher cried. "And it doesn't look like the students are even _close_ to slowing down!"

It was a very decent fake fight. At least, it was fake for Tenshi. Videl was getting a decent workout.

"What? Why. Aren't. You. Sweating?" Videl asked, huffing while doing some dodging, then getting her hook blocked.

"Because this isn't tiring for me." Tenshi simply replied.

Videl stopped, "What?"

"There!" Tenshi shouted, while dropping into a one footed crouching position and sweeping his other leg across the ground, thus tripping Videl. "Don't let your guard down!" He yelled, putting his hand on her stomach while she was horizontal in the air. He then proceeded to push her over the edge of the makeshift ring, and onto the grass.

The class cheered.

"ROUND 2!"

Gohan versus Erasa

Do you really need a description, Erasa flirted Gohan pushed her out of the ring… That simple.

Lime versus Angela

Girl who worked for all of her life…

Girl who was pampered all of hers…

Lime won… Obviously.

Yoi versus… no body… okay then…

Tenshi versus Ukog

"Hey? Can you do me a favor?" Tenshi asked.

"Huh, what?" Ukog the naïve asked.

"Tell me, do you think a girl would like this here flower?" Tenshi asked innocently, pointing over the side of the ring.

"Which one? The blue one? Yeah, I think-" But the sentence went unanswered… as he fell out of the ring…

"Brawn alone doesn't always help, you know." Tenshi said, smiling goofily.

"ROUND 3!"

Gohan versus Lime

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

Gohan picked rock, and Lime picked scissors… do the math…

Yoi versus Tenshi

Tenshi let Yoi push him to the edge of the ring, then dodged, causing Yoi to fall out.

"FINALS!"

_Next Time, on Dragon Ball Z, Gohan and Tenshi have dominated their fights, could Tenshi actually measure up to the hybrid saiyan? Find out, next time, on Dragon Ball Z…_

_Sidenote: I wouldn't wanna go to far passed the thousand word mark._

_By the way, sorry the scenes were short, I promise Tneshi versus Gohan will be longer!_


	5. Final Round Begins! Tenshi vs Gohan!

_Chapter 4_

_Gohan and Tenshi are in the finals together, will Tenshi actually measure up to the Hybrid Sayain? Find out, today, on Dragon Ball Z…_

GOHAN! Versus! TENSHI!

Tenshi immediately sprang forward, aiming a kick for Gohan's head, however, it was caught. The blonde seventeen year old then fired his other foot, which was also caught. He threw two punches to either side of the sayain, but they were both blocked by the half human's legs. Now, they were floating.

Thinking fast, Tenshi did the only thing he could. He was holding Gohan's knees, and Gohan was holding him by the ankles, so he was in a vertical bear crawling motion, with his head pointing down. The two were floating in the air. Suddenly, the blonde boy brought his head up to the half sayian's stomach. Tenshi let go of Gohan's knees as Gohan let his ankles free. Next thing you know, there was an energy ball bursting between the two as they flew back.

"Ha!" was heard as another ball of light flew across the ground. As it hit its intended target, Tenshi disappeared. Gohan flew forward as Tenshi kicked him in the back, and his stomach burned from the unexpected energy ball.

Tenshi made his may right in front of Gohan then dropped onto one knee, like he did with Videl. Gohan, anticipating the blonde's next move, jumped up to dodge the sweep, however, Tenshi instead brought his free leg upwards, thus hitting Gohan's chin directly.

Gohan, caught off guard, flew upwards, then even more so as another energy ball hit him. Having been particular bright, the ball also disorientated the hybrid for a moment. That gave Tenshi enough time to jump up.

Now being directly below Gohan, both parallel to the ground, Tenshi pushed the son of Goku, sending him into a barrel roll. He then proceeded to bring his foot to connect with the cross breed's face.

The sleepy head fighter then forced himself, along with Gohan, into a position perpendicular to the ground, and as they started to fall the current thirty foot distance to the ring, Tenshi went into an intense flurry of attacks. Gohan, still disoriented, just took the hits.

Tenshi then propelled himself towards the ground by pushing off of Gohan, and once he landed, he then sent a kick into the Ox King's Grandson' side.

Gohan awoke from his daze, and saved himself from falling out of the ring. He then fired one of his trademarks.

"Ka. Me. Ha. Me…" The Cell Slayer said.

Tenshi's eyes widened. He had seen that move on TV…

"Ha!" Gohan yelled.

Tenshi just barely managed to dodge the wave, but he was still sent for a loop. The boy then charged to the edge, where he brought his foot down to the floor. This move confused Gohan, allowing Tenshi to fire an energy blast at him, then two, unnoticed, into the sky. Those two then broke off into several, as Tenshi and Gohan went at it again.

By the time the intense flurry had finish, about twenty balls of focused energy sat above the edge of the perimeter of the ring.

"Here we GO!" Tenshi shouted, bringing the balls down, thus creating a sort of fence around the two as the rocks broke off and were pushed up by the energy. The tunic boy then crouched slightly, almost as if going super sayain, but his left arm was pointing downward as his right stabilized it. A blue ball of intense aura appeared under his palm, "Seishin kogeki!" Came out of his mouth, and he vanished.

Next thing Gohan knew, several blue slashes came at him, creating a spark of lightning every now and then.

After a few seconds, Gohan was in the air, and Tenshi was a few feet above him. A blue aura then surrounded Gohan, as the final edge of the assault was fired. The energy blew wind in every direction, and the half sayain went crashing to the floor just as Tenshi screamed, "Spirit Attack!" then fell to the floor after his opponent.

Gohan got up, stumbling a bit; he was surprised that a human was this strong. He then proceeded to power up as a powerful golden aura flared. His energy spiked, and his eyes and hair changed color. In the place of Gohan, was a super sayain.

The field was silent, except for one person. Tenshi, who only said one word. One word that expressed his current feelings. One word the told the students, including Gohan, everything. That one word, the one, horrific word, was, "Crap…"

Gohan then began to beat that very substance out of Tenshi. The poor boy never stood a chance, not against Super Sayain Gohan.

After another intense bout, Tenshi should've barely able to stand, let alone perform the after image. Gohan, not knowing he could do that, took a while to find him, but when he did, he saw that he was in the same position as he was earlier, except he had a green aura instead of blue.

He then screamed, "Narimasu Kogeki!" then disappeared, Gohan, having transformed, easily found him and sent an energy blast his way. Tenshi, however, took the blast head on and, though he coughed up a little blood, kept going.

This move surprised Gohan, allowing his opponent to make contact. Unlike its predecessor, this attack was not a very big spectacle; instead, the orb buried itself in Gohan's abdominal area, and then burst when Tenshi cried, "Will Attack!"

Gohan stumbled back while clutching his stomach. As the Super Sayain did this, Tenshi was coughing up blood. He was hit at point blank range by a super sayain's direct energy attack, and was defenseless, since he couldn't dispatch his attack, that was the one flaw.

Both fighters collapsed, but then got up again.

The bell rang, but the students ignored it, they cheered loudly, "You guys are great! Keep going!"

Gohan was hungry and Tenshi was sleepy, but they persevered. They smiled at the crowd, which had grown substantially since they began.

Tenshi then got into his crouching position, conjuring up a red aura, and shouting, "Kaniku Kogeki!" and disappearing.

Gohan couldn't keep up this time, for he had to power down do to exhaustion. Tenshi then reappeared and immediately launched into yet another intense flurry of punches, only using his left arm, however.

Finally, he yelled, "Body Attack!" as a pulsating blast erupted from his arm, and hit Gohan.

Gohan stumbled back, and, having gotten his second wind, powered up to super sayain again.

Tenshi, having been in this position, started to power up himself. His body, however, was enveloped in a silver aura.

_Just what will happen now? What is happening to Tenshi? Who will win? Who will lose? Find out, next time, on Dragon Ball Z…_


	6. Final Match Concludes! So, Who Won?

_Chapter 5_

_Gohan and Tenshi are still fighting, but now, Tenshi is enveloped in a mysterious silver aura. What will happen now? Find out, today, on Dragon Ball Z…_

"What the…" Gohan stared, wide eyed at this new development. Tenshi was glowing silver, and the irises in his eyes were brighter. His hair had grey highlights, and it look as if you could see silver blood flowing through his body. Sparks were flowing around him, a lot like the lightning surrounding Gohan, who had ascended to level two.

Tenshi then disappeared, bringing Gohan out of his reverie. Gohan regained his focus and disappeared himself. You could see lightning crackling between the two if they were close enough.

Blow after blow, the two kept at it. Finally, they broke apart. Gohan got into a familiar stance, saying, "Ka. Me. Ha. Me…"

Meanwhile, Tenshi was crouched down slightly, in another familiar stance, but he called, "Raito Kogeki!" as a white aura appeared under his left palm.

"HA!" Emerged from Gohan's mouth as "Light Attack!" Came from Tenshi's the two blasts canceled each other out, after which the two competitors went at it again.

The two exchanged volley after volley. Eventually, the two came at each other, fists connecting with each other midpunch. Lightning crackled around them as they stood, Super Sayain 2 Gohan and Silver Tenshi, completely on par with each other.

They broke a part, then came at each other full force, repeating the process more than once.

This, was the ultimate game of bloody knuckles…

Gohan blocked both of Tenshi's legs, while Tenshi grabbed Gohan's arms. Finding no other way, the two head butted then broke off again.

Videl, Lime, Erasa and everyone else watched in awe, cheering quite loudly. The fight had been going on for almost an hour now. Muzai came to watch, having been let out.

"Why is Tenshi fighting?" The cute little girl asked.

"Oh… Their just training… Yeah… And who are you?" Videl asked.

"Me?" She asked nervously, "I'm Muzai, Tenshi's little sister."

Videl and Lime talked to Muzai for a bit, before giving the fight their full attention again.

Tenshi and Gohan were both getting really tired, and beaten. They didn't know how much more of this they could take. Tenshi decided to try and be quick.

He let grabbed what was left of Gohan's collar, and jumped up into the air. There, he latched onto his shoulders and put feet firmly in Gohan's. He then flipped backwards half way, letting go of Gohan's shoulders, and then flinging the sayain with his feet before shooting a burst of energy at him.

Gohan crashed down.

Tenshi dropped down and picked Gohan up, ready to throw him out of the ring, but Gohan kicked him in the back. The two warriors then clashed several more times before running out of energy. They were forced to power down.

In their normal states, the two began to go at it full force once more, each one zealous about the fight.

They kept going, hit after hit, blow after blow. The two extraordinary fighters kept going, trying to force the other to stay down. Neither giving up.

Tenshi threw a punch and followed with a kick, Gohan countered with an uppercut.

The two came down on each other. They moved at astounding speeds, despite being tired.

The two put distance between themselves.

"Ka. Me. Ha. Me…." Gohan once again cried, being part sayain, he had more energy left.

"Crap…" Tenshi, having grown up the way he did, could and would persevere, though it was getting tough...

"HA!" The half human yelled, firing a relatively weak Kamehameha.

The boy in the torn up tunic crossed his arms in front of his chest and let the wave hit.

Tenshi then mustered up a sizeable amount of power and proceeded to propel the wave back at Gohan.

Gohan stared wide eyed, barely able to move. The blast connected, but both were still standing.

The students roared, "MORE! MORE!" as the two opponents kept their resolve.

To Tenshi, a certain voice stuck out, "Beat him, big brother!" Muzai called.

"Muzai? What are you doing-" Tenshi was cut off, that distraction let Gohan get a clean hit in.

"AH!" The little girl screamed, covering her mouth and tightly shutting her eyes.

The crowd looked on. The makeshift arena was demolished, utterly devastated, Gohan stood roughly in the middle, panting hard and slouching a lot. On the edge, embedded in the rocky fence he made earlier, Tenshi's legs stuck out, lying limp. Everybody just stared as he slowly, but surely, broke free with a quick burst. Gohan was flabbergasted at the sight.

"Well, looks I just got my fifth or sixth wind." The ever amazing boy stated with a look of unwavering determination on his face, "I can't look bad in front of my sister." He smirked.

Tenshi ran at the cross breed, full speed.

"AHHH!" Tenshi screamed in agony, he was just launched into a pile of rock-hard…well, rock… you know, rock.

The boy brought up his fist, bloodied and battered, and beat the cross breed with a bopping blow to the belly.

The hybrid spawn of Kaka- I mean Goku- went flying back a few feet.

They smiled, "We're both almost completely out of energy…" Gohan panted.

"Yep," Tenshi agreed, "What do you say to one final charge?"

"Sure, why not…" The savior of the world replied.

"Ready? Set…GO!" The savior of a seven year old girl yelled.

Both teenagers roared, then charged one last time, both sending in one final flying kick.

Gohan, Gi ripped to shreds. Legs brimming with all of his energy.

Tenshi, Tunic mere ribbons. Legs full of all of his energy.

They connected.

Gohan and Tenshi came crashing down, neither could fight anymore. Their clothes were tattered, and their bodies were bloodied. They looked exhausted.

"I'm so hungry!" Gohan whined.

"I think its nap time." Tenshi said.

Everybody fell over, and then broke into cheers. Once the celebration was over, everyone went home. They were about an hour late…

_Next time, on Dragon Ball Z… Gohan invites his new friends to his house for supper, how will they react to Goten? How will they react to each other? Find out, Next time, on Dragon Ball Z…_

_By the way, yeah, I stole the final assault from the Goku/Jackie Chun fight in Dragon Ball… Big deal, I needed to prove that they are on par with each other…_


	7. Time for a Trip! To Gohan's House We Go!

_This is officially my MOST VIEWED STORY! Wooh!_

_Sorry for the inconsistent spellings of _SAIYAN _and_ SAYAIN.

_Chapter 6_

_Last on Dragon Ball Z, the PE tournament concluded, leaving a beaten Gohan and a bloodied Tenshi on the ring. What will happen today? Find out, now…_

Lime, Muzai, Erasa and Videl ran up to the boys as the other students left.

"Gohan! Are you alright?" Videl asked.

"Yeah, just hungry." The saiyan answered.

"Tenshi, are you okay? Tenshi! Guys! He's not answering!" Lime shouted. Muzai looked about ready cry.

Gohan got to his feet, with the help of Videl. The two joined the three girls over by the other boy.

They looked at Tenshi, worried. "He's not moving. He's not moving! What do we do?" Lime shouted.

Gohan was the one to stop the chaos before it started, "He's still alive. Don't worry, we just gotta get him healed up. Let's go to my house, we can recover there." _I know I should bring friends over, but I wish it was under a better circumstance._ The boy thought.

"How do you know he'll be fine? Look at him!" Erasa shouted.

"I can feel it, he's fine."

Videl threw out her Jet copter and helped bring Tenshi aboard. She looked to Muzai, "Come along, sweetie, you're going on a trip."

Muzai nodded, "Will he be okay?"

"He'll be fine."

The five then flew with Tenshi to Gohan's house. They held some conversations, but kept looking back at the unconscious boy. Several times Gohan had to tell them Tenshi was fine, but they still checked, Muzai especially.

Tenshi loved Muzai, and Muzai loved Tenshi. They were they're only family now.

The two and a half hour flight to _Casa de Gohan_ ended and as Gohan got out, a certain little orange and blue covered boy came tumbling into him at superspeed.

"Gohan! What happened to you? Did you go see Mr. Vegeta?" The ever so awesome little boy asked.

"I'm fine, Goten."

"What a welcoming committee." Lime said, helping Videl carry Tenshi out. Muzai hopped out and watched them set the body down. Erasa stepped out to.

"Okay, I'll be right back with a senzu bean." Gohan informed, turning to leave into the house.

"A what?" Videl asked curiously.

"A senzu bean, it's a magic bean that heals people, makes them full for hours, and it tastes like fish!" Goten answered happily, "I'm Goten. Who are you?"

"I'm Videl."

"Erasa."

"Lime."

"My name is Muzai."

As the four introduced themselves to Goten, Gohan got chewed out for being late, and beat up. He then came out with a senzu bean and his mother, after getting himself healed.

The saiyan came to Tenshi, "Here we go, he'll be better in no time." He fed the blonde boy the bean, but nothing seemed to happen.

"I thought you said he'd be healed! He's not waking up!" Lime yelled.

"Hm. Well, that's strange." Gohan replied, before the group got an explanation.

Tenshi, apparently, was fine the whole time, just napping, "Ah! Stupid monkey, give me back my sister. Ow! Dumb rock…" He said, as he started to toss and turn, then his foot hit a rock…

"You have got to be kidding me…" Lime said, face palming.

"Oh! I'll wake him up!" Goten said as he started to jump on the seventeen year old boy's tummy.

"That won't work." Muzai, stopping him, "There's only one way to wake him…" He got down and crawled to to his left ear. The little girl then whispered something in ear very quietly. The boy shot up.

"Ahh! Where- Wait, What? Where am I?" Tenshi asked.

"At my house." Gohan said, "Well, everyone, this my mother, Chichi, Mom, these are some of my classmates." He pointed to each, "Tenshi, Lime, Videl, Erasa, and Tenshi's little sister, Muzai."

"Nice to meet you, come on now, dinner's almost ready." The Ox Princess replied. Goten and Gohan jumped for joy at that last part. "Let's go." She said, rolling her onyx eyes.

To say the newcomers to the mountain were surprised to see the Son boys eat would be an enormous understatement. Videl, Erasa, Lime, and Muzai all felt lightheaded when watching them, and Tenshi just sat there, mouth agape.

After eating, the teenagers got to know each other, while Goten took Muzai up to see his toys. Once a couple or so hours passed, Gohan decided to show them around the mountain. He showed them Toto's nest, Icarus's cave, and Choby's favorite play to play. He took them to the fields and eventually they arrived at the rivers where they went fishing.

"Oh, it's too bad its getting late," Erasa said as the sun creeped toward the horizon, "Tomorrow, we have got to come swimming!"

"Yeah! Can we Gohan?" Lime asked.

"Sure, but for now, we should probably head back, it's getting late and we need to get you guys back."

"That reminds me, how did we get here in the first place?" Tenshi the Sleepy asked.

"We dragged your sleeping butt into my jet copter." Videl answered, "Do you know how heavy you are?"

Tenshi looked thoughtful for a second, "Nope. Not really…" He said, smiling goofily.

The group of five headed back to the house, heading straight through the thick forest that Gohan once got lost in, back when he was four. They made conversation as they passed through the beautiful scenery.

Lime told them of her home village, how she met Gohan, and about the shelter that the Berbone family built back in Cell's days. Videl told of how her mom divorced her dad and moved away. Erasa explained about how she had to move in with her grandma to be able to come to Orange Star High. And Gohan explained of some of his adventures, though not going into detail.

_What will happen tomorrow at school? Find out, tomorrow, or whenever next time is… Whenever I update next… Anyway, later. [Insert dramatic voice saying "Dragon Ball Z" here]_

_Oh, and I decided to have Videl's mom divorced, instead of dead, because death is just so sad… And Erasa living with her Grandma may or may not be true, probably not, but it might serve some sort of significance._


	8. Second Day of School! Gohan's Surprise!

_Sorry I am Late… I went to a family reunion, and it was fun! I didn't bring my computer because I was hanging out with my cousins._

_Chapter… 7, I think… Doesn't matter, because this chapter is when Sharpener comes to the picture, er, paper, or, screen? Yeah. Screen._

As Gohan flew past the woods on Nimbus, he spotted Tenshi walking towards Gohan City, so he decided to go meet up with him. As he flew down, he shouted, gaining the attention of his new seventeen year old friend.

"Morning, Gohan!" The sleepyhead that matched Gohan the day before called.

"Hey, Tenshi, need a lift?" Gohan replied, as Nimbus stopped to hover three feet above the ground.

"…Um, that's a cloud…" The blonde stated. The look on his youthful face showed genuine astonishment.

"Yep, sure is. Only those pure of heart can ride it, but I can fly you to school if you want." The saiyan affirmed.

"Okay…" The blonde hopped on, grabbing Gohan's shoulders to stay up, "It feels like I'm riding on cotton candy… COOL!" The boy exclaimed. His blue-ish green eyes lit up significantly, despite him being tired from the long day yesterday. His smile widened as they started off to school. The wind blew Tenshi's dark blonde hair back, and the rough winds forced him to close his eyes. He tightly shut his mouth, though he kept the large smile, and let the wind push up against his face.

As they gained altitude once more, Nimbus started to accelerate, and Tenshi felt like a bird. He would've stuck his arms out, but he thought he might go flying backwards if he didn't fall down. They were going really fast.

As their school entered their sight, they barely had time to think until they were on the roof and Nimbus went off to do whatever Nimbuses do when not giving rides to those pure of heart and their guests.

"I never thought I would ever say this, but, 'I rode to school on a cloud!'" Tenshi shouted as his facial featured showed an immense amount of amusement and a little nausea, as if he had just ridden on a rollercoaster. Gohan couldn't help but chuckle at his enthusiasm; _He could be a good baby sitter for Goten, because he sure is strong enough._ The half blooded saiyan thought with a smile.

After that little part of the day was over, they started to the classroom. As they walked down the plain stairs, and through the boring, empty halls, they conversed. Coincidentally, they were both wearing converse, but that was unimportant.

As they entered the classroom, and made their way to their seats, they noticed a boy that was not there yesterday. Said boy had long blonde hair, black eyes, average muscles for a human, and a sort of dumb look on his eighteen year old face. He was wearing a green sleeveless shirt and blue jeans, along with white and grey tennis shoes. The name of this boy was Jared. As they sat down, they noticed Sharpener there, too.

"Hello, who are you?" Gohan asked.

Sharpener looked up, "The names Sharpener. Who are you, nerd?" Videl hit him, hard, as soon as she heard the last word.

"This is Gohan, you idiot!" She shouted all too loudly, but no one gave her the slightest bit of attention for whatever reason.

"What? But he's so scrawny!"

"Um, excuse me, but did you say your name was _Sharpener_?"

"Yeah, so?"

Tenshi burst with laughter, which also did not turn any heads. "Is that like, Pencil Sharpener?"

"… Um… Yeah, I guess so." The bright, but not smartness wise, blonde boy replied. Tenshi laughed again.

"That's so funny!" He said, clutching his sides, "At least 'Erasa' actually sounds like a name!"

Sharpener then got up, and tried to punch the kid.

…Key word, being 'Tried.'

Tenshi continued to laugh, still holding his side with one hand, but the other now held onto Sharpener's fist, quietly tightly, I might add. Sharpener's eyes widened.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" He screamed in an unnaturally girlish voice. The class didn't even pause for a bit as Tenshi nearly broke their classmate's hands, not that they would've cared anyway. Tenshi finally calmed down and noticed the fact that he was almost to the breaking point of the boy's knuckles, so he let go.

"Sorry, reflex." He stated shyly.

"Reflex? REFLEX? RE-FREAKING-FLEX! HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT? You didn't even open your eyes!"

"Was I supposed to?" The boy said as the teacher walked in. For the first time all morning, all the unnamed students in the classroom, as well as the ones named in Chapter Four, shifted their attention.

Later, the group went to lunch. Sharpener was finally got to see the saiyan eat. Saying that he was surprised was the understatement of the millennium. The rest of the day with by as normally as the anime world can get.

Finally, physical education came.

The coach called out to them, "Hey, everyone, listen up! We got the ranks of everyone down, we are ready begin the martial arts training! But, first! Would Gohan and Tenshi please be sure _not_ to wreck the place this time?" The two nodded, smiling goofily as Sharpener's jaw dropped at hearing what they did. "Also! We have a martial artist hear to teach you all! Several in fact!"

It was then that Krillen, Yamcha and Puar, and Tein and Choatzu all came out. As the teacher explained the finer details, the older fighters came up to Gohan.

"Hey there, Gohan!" Krillin said, grinning.

"Surprised to see us?" Tein asked smiling, Choatzu floated up to his shoulder.

"Hey," Yamcha said, Puar laying belly down on his head, "Who is this?" He asked, referring to Tenshi, the other two nodded, all three having noticed the abnormal power level.

Tenshi looked them in awe, he had seen them on reruns of the twenty-first, twenty-second, and twenty-third Tenkaichi Budakai World Martial Arts Tournaments that I am tempted to refer to as the TBWMAT, but will instead refer to as simply 'The tournaments.' He had also seen Yamcha on TV, and once or twice he actually went to a game but only when he was little, as the Titan Superstar.

"Oh, him? His name is Tenshi. You should have seen us fight yesterday, it was fun, and it ended as a draw! We were completely on par with one another!" Gohan said, causing Krillen's, Yamcha's, Tein's, Puar's, Choatzu's, and Sharpener's mouths to drop.

_The second day of P.E. is about to start, and some of the Z Fighters are teaching. Find out how this goes, next time, on Dragon Ball Z._


	9. Two New Allies! One New Threat!

_Last time, the second day was coming down to P.E., right? Right. Well, here goes something that started out in a different anime altogether…_

_Chapter 8, sorry it's late… Hey, a rhyme!_

P.E. was quite insignificant, as the only interesting things in it were Sharpener being insulted and sounding dumb, Yamcha, Tein, and Krillin trying to teach the students about Martial Arts, and Gohan, Tenshi, Lime, and Videl talking. So it shall be skipped.

Now to the part where Tein, Yamcha, and Krillin decided that they wanted to try to fight Tenshi…

…All at once.

Tenshi did another flip, successfully dodging Krillin, "Whoops. You almost had me!" He called to the three panting warriors. The fight had been going on for about thirty minutes or so, and the toll was being taken. Despite being stronger than all three of them combined, Tenshi found it rather difficult fighting all three of them at once, especially since their teamwork was very highly tuned.

Tenshi jumped back and narrowly avoided Yamcha's kick. He side stepped Tein's punch as Krillin's energy blast whirled by. Just as he was about to back flip again, to escape Krillin, he found himself trapped. Tein had gotten hold of his right arm, and Yamcha had gotten the left.

"Ah!" He shouted, surprised. He quieted down and relaxed as Krillin started to power up a ball of high powered energy. You could feel the intensity of it.

Suddenly, Tenshi tensed and turned slightly transparent. Two more Tenshi's ended up on top of Yamcha and Tein, both also slightly transparent.

Krillin yelped when a fourth Tenshi, completely opaque, appeared behind him, kicked him, and sent him flying towards his two teammates as Krillin's energy ball dissipated.

Next, something quite funny, if you weren't on the receiving end, happened. Tenshi went into a hand stand, and his opposing trio punched him…

…Until he wrapped his legs around all three arms, swung around, and twisted that is…

By that point, the trio looked at Tenshi, who had his legs wrapped around their arms in an unbreakable hold. Tenshi was sitting on the three appendages, and would have been facing away, but he twisted around to see their faces.

An indescribable look appeared in his eyes… One that instigated fear in his challengers.

He turned around again, then leaned back so he appeared upside to them. The three looked at him with disbelief, until a shockwave of sensations was sent through their body, as well as Gohan's.

"Gah! What is that power?"

Tenshi's face showed confusion, "Wait, What? You can sense power. And you can fly? Not. Fair." He pouted, until a figure appeared in front of him, "Whoa. Um, hi."

"Hi!" The crazy haired figure said. "My name's Goku!"

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Gohan asked as he and Goku hugged.

"I was allowed to come help with an oncoming threat."

"But since Cell was defeated, there have been no bad guys to fight." Yamcha said, "Is some super villain supposed to hatch from an egg, become unbeatable, and you want us to fight it or something? Right. Well, what does he look like? Probably some pink blob with arms and legs. What, does he have a cape, too? And I suppose he can just magically regenerate, even after being blown to bits."

"Um, yes." Kibito answered, "Did you see him already?"

"Why is every villain tougher than the last? Wait, no, we haven't seen him, why?"

"Because you described him perfectly." The other figure said.

"Really?" Yamcha said.

"Yes." The figure replied.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. So a big super powered piece of goo is going to come fight with the defenders of Earth?" Krillin asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"And you came to us." Gohan stated.

"Yes." Was the reply.

"You're crazy." Tenshi said simply, causing Kibito's jaw to drop.

"Yes, wait. No, I am the Supreme Kai, over-looker of the universe!" The Supreme Kai.

"But you need _our _help fighting goop?" Gohan clarified.

"It's not just 'goop,' it's incredibly strong, durable, and evil…goop…" SK replied, his confidence fading.

"Not the point…" Tenshi replied, "You are supposed to be all mighty over-looker, but you need our help… really?"

"I alone am unable to defeat him."

Gohan sighed, "Let's go to Capsule Corp. There we can talk about this… Whatever it is…"

So they took the watchers home, then headed to CC.

When they arrived, the informed Vegeta and Bulma of the threat.

_Sorry for being late, seriously. Writer's block hit, hard…. I had to get the plot ready, that's where I go wrong with my stories… So this chapter is a little rushed, and short… But, it's okay, right?_

_Anyway, next time on this, blah blah blah…yeah. You know the drill. See ya!_


End file.
